Talk:Olympus/@comment-39342721-20200216133616/@comment-44683073-20200218155349
Gonna ruin the fun here, but I need to say it. While your theory itself is not bad, in fact, its pretty good on making these dots connect, you are misunderstanding/are misinformed on a few of the background lore, thus makes a few of your statements so absurd that it sounds ridiculous. Firstly, sure the Alter Egos may be strong, but they are not that strong enough to warrant Grand servants. Also that both Rasputin and Not!Romani have both left this LB. Rasputin was confirmed to have left the LB back in that exchange with Muramasa in that flashbacks, and Not!Romani already said he'll leave this LB in exchange for Kirsch sparing us our lives, which they both agreed to and did according to the terms. Kirsch spared us while Not!Romani left the LB. Secondly, what makes you assume Goetia can summon Beasts? Beast =/= Demon God Pillars. All 72 Demon God Pillars make up Beast I Goetia, but they themselves are not Beasts. Goetia has no authorities over the other Beasts, who are not related to the Demon God Pillars in anyway(except Kiara, but she is complicated, and even then, Goetia has no authority over her) Thirdly, you misunderstand how Grand Servants work. Grand titles are limited to the 7 primary classes only. Grand titles aren't fixed on a single servant There are conditions for each class. Among all the servants on the Throne, those that meet those conditions are Grand Candidates. When there is a threat(Beast or Beast-like entity) out there, the World chooses the best possible counter to that threat from the list of Grand Candidates, shove them into a Grand servant vessel and send them out to deal with said threat. They'll only be a Grand for when the World wants to summon them as such. In other summonings, they won't be like that. Tiamat can't be a Grand or even a Grand Candidate because- 1) She isn't a Heroic Spirit on the Throne as Gods don't go to the Throne but to the Reverse Side(exceptions being Medusa but she stopped being a Goddess and became an existance closer to a monster, so she works) 2) She is a being above even Divine Spirits, and Divine Spirits are not under the jurisdiction of the Counterforce, so she is even further out of the jurisdiction of the Counterforce. Also in Orion's dying moments, he confirmed that there already is a Beast or Beast-like entity in Olympus, and he was sent by the Counterforce to deal with it. Edit 1: And before you ask how Chaldea is able to summon Ishtar, Eresh, Parvati, etc. in Chaldea as they are Divine Spirits and my explanation says Divine Spirits aren't on the Throne- This is because of how Chaldea's FATE system works. The FATE system doesn't need a servant to be on the Throne to summon them. They can summon a servant simply by recording their Saint Graph when we encounter them, and materialize that Saint Graph back in Chaldea in order to have them as our servant. This is how we are able to summon people like MHX, MHXA, CuAlter, Summer servants, pseudo servants etc. Edit 2: Tiamat could show up, but she won't be a servant or a Grand. She is still alive and dormant in the Sea of Imaginary Numbers(technically part of the Reverse Side) as what we killed in Babylonia was just an incarnation of her created with her Independent Manifestation skill while the real her is still completely healthy and alive, dormant and sleeping in the Imaginary Numbers Sea.